Well, Rules Are Rules, Aren't They?
by ayefangirll
Summary: "Raven?" Beast Boy's eyes were glued to the ceiling. Raven cocked an eyebrow. "What?" Raven followed Beast Boy's gaze only to met her worst nightmare... (BBRae one- shot! RobStar too. Enjoy! T to be safe)


**Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukah! I hope this holiday season is amazing for you!**

**Enjoy!**

**O_o**

"BEAST BOY!" Beast Boy shrunk back.

"How many times have we told you? No mistletoe!" Robin shouted at our favorite changeling.

"But-"

"Robin's right. We banned mistletoe from the tower last year because of what happened." Raven added. Beast Boy frowned.

"It was just for-" "That's what you said last year." Cyborg interrupted.

"And the year before that."

"And the year before that." Starfire frowned.

"I still do not understand why we are breaking the rules of mistletoe. The rules are the rules, yes?" Robin looked at the face of his girlfriend.

"Um... Yeah... Well..."

"We are the couple, yes?" Robin's face went red.

"Yes..."

"Then why are we the breaking of the rules?"

"You see-" Robin was cut off by Starfire pressing her lips against his. Robin's eyes widened for a moment, then he relaxed.

Raven rolled her eyes and reached for her tea.

"Um... Rae... I wouldn't-" Beast Boy was cut off by Raven spitting out her tea on him.

"DID YOU PUT MISTLETOE IN MY TEA?!" (Rob and Star seperated)

"... And tofu..."

"BEAST BOY!" (They had to get some new light bulbs)

"I'm just gonna RUN!" Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and ran off. Raven slammed her cup down and soared after him. (The TV screen shattered)

Beast Boy was slowly losing speed and Raven was close behind him. He forced himself not to look and kept running. Unfortunately, Raven trapped him. Beast Boy morphed back into himself and gulped.

The black encasement lifted and Raven grabbed his shirt.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" Beast Boy asked, his voice shaking. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Nope. But believe me, you're going to pay." Beast Boy gulped again.

"I'm sorry. I- I just put the tofu in. I- I have no idea how the mistletoe got in there." Beast Boy stammered. Raven frowned.

"Do you know who put the mistletoe in?"

"No."

"Then why did you-"

"Raven?" Beast Boy's eyes were glued to the ceiling. Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" Raven followed Beast Boy's gaze only to met her worst nightmare...

Mistletoe.

Beast Boy grunted when he hit the floor.

"Ow..." He groaned. He looked up at Raven and saw her face red. She was looking at the mistletoe. Beast Boy got up and rubbed his neck. Being the teenager that he was, he started to babble.

"Um... I guess... I mean... We don't have to... We can just... I think that um... Maybe we oughta... Wow... Did you ever notice the new paint we got on the wall?... Let's stare at that for hours on end and never... Um... Heh... Would you look at the time!... I think I should..."

"Well,"

"Well, what?"

"Rules are rules, aren't they?"

"What do you-" Raven grabbed Beast Boy shirt and put her lips on his.

No, it wasn't the world's best kiss. But in Beast Boy's opinion it was. His heart was thumping loudly and his face was red. Yes, he was shocked, but he relaxed. He was sure that he heard fireworks go off. Beast Boy took Raven's hands off his shirt and held them gingerly. The wonderful first kiss was something he was going to remember. But if he wanted to remember it, he was going to make the best of it.

Raven inwardly smiled when he held her hands. She pulled back after another moment and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Raven." Beast Boy gasped after he caught his breath.

"Merry Christmas Beast Boy."

O_o

Cyborg and Starfire grinned and high- fived silently as they watched Beast Boy and Raven share their first kiss under the mistletoe. Robin grumbled something about what he did to handle a team and fished out a two fifties. Starfire and Cyborg accepted them happily and hrried off before Raven or Beast Boy caught them.

O_o

**Who can resist some BBRae holiday fluff? I know I can't!**

**Thanks for reading and please review, favorite and follow!**

**See ya!**


End file.
